Super Saiyan 5
by dooppoop
Summary: Crack fic, but a little more substance than Naruto Fights a Shark, my other fic, it is a tbc.


**_Once again, substance, no, fart joke, oh yes he did. enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, I would be rich, and wouldn't be on this stupid website. I've also only seen a few episodes of DBZ and a lot were Japanese, so excuse me if I use some shit wrong. _**

**Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan 5**

"You must try harder!" said King Kai.

"I AM!" struggled Goku as he focused enough energy to be seen.

"Wait for it…" said King Kai "Wait for it…"

"WAIT FOR WHAT???!!!" struggled Goku again, his feet were about to give in and he was about to collapse to his feet.

"NOW!"

At the sound of King Kai's voice, Goku released his pint up energy and swiftly changed his super saiyan forms. Quickly, 1, 2, 3, it took a little push, but he got to super saiyan 4, and then he really pushed. Harder and harder, and finally, he released a short but sweet fart and powered down. Goku was frustrated, he was super saiyan 4 and had nothing to waste it on, so he went outside (the whole 40 sq. feet of outside on that tiny planet which defies all laws of physics) and through a pebble at Earth, accidentally killing a woman, but Goku didn't know about it. Goku then sat down on a rock and gazed to Earth, angered, and exhausted.

"It'll come when the time is right Goku, be patient." Said King Kai in response to Goku's loud sigh.

"I know… but I was hoping to try it out today, and see what its like!" said Goku who was now wearing an optimistic smile which turned glum again as he said "But what if I never get it, what if I'm not meant to be super saiyan 5?"

"Give up the act Goku, hehehe"

"I know, haha, I'm gonna go blow off some steam and beat down the next purse thief I see." And at that, Goku flew up from his seat on the rock to Earth. King Kai tried to tell him something, but Goku was already gone by then. He plummeted into Earth's atmosphere like an arrow and then made an immediate 90 degree turn from vertical to horizontal and began scoping out wrong doers, but what he got was much more than he could've expected.

"BOW DOWN PUNY HUMANS!!! I, FRIDGERATOR, SON OF FREEZA WILL COUNQUER YOUR FEEBLE PLANET!!!!!"

Goku watched the "Fridgerator" kill people with a simple touch to the heart, and thought "Freeza? Son? Who would even? He's the ugliest villain ever!" and "I can't take this big guy, and besides, it's not like he's taken a purse or anything."

Fridgerator was heavy set and considerably larger than Freeza. He had a large set of fat rows leading down each side of his long stomach and a large clear blue sphere that was as flexible and squishy as the rest of his fat that seemed to contain something.

Goku debated attacking the clearly powerful Fridgerator when all of a sudden, he witnessed the son of Freeza lift a purse from one of the corpses surrounding him, and Goku knew he had no more excuses, it was on. Goku sped to Fridgerator attempting to surprise the large villain, but his red super saiyan 4 fur made him stand out like an Englishman at the American Revolution.

Fridgerator uppercut Goku high into the sky and before he could recover, Fridgerator teleported above him and gave Goku a hay maker, launching the red monkey into the cement bellow. Goku lay there, dazed, but he recognized the figure plummeting towards him. It was Fridgerator attempting a body slam. Goku quickly stood up and did a Kamehameha into the clear blue sphere residing in Fridgerator's stomach. This stopped Fridgerator in mid air, or part of him, the areas around the contact point of the Kamehameha continued downward, surrounding Goku in villainous fat.

"HAHAHA!! **ENCLOSE**!!" screamed the oversized son of Freeza, and at those words, Fridgerator entombed the red super saiyan in his large stomach.

Fridgerator stood there, larger than before, waiting for his body to crush Goku, and he wore an arrogant smile and he loudly chuckled "HAHAHA, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PUNY MORTAL, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY MERCY AND YOU SHALL BE CRUSHED IN MY BLUE ORE. CONSIDER IT AN HONOR, HAHA!!" then he tightened up his muscles, or fat, to further crush Earth's only chance at survival, but something happened.

Goku began punching, kicking and stretching his way out of the stomach of Fridgerator. Fridgerator was forced to release him, and Goku shot out like a cork on a shaken wine bottle.

"Fuck out of here Fridgerator, It's time…" said Goku, "It's time, for **super saiyan 5**!!!" and at that, Goku began preparing energy and grunting.

Fridgerator smirked, and copied, and after several minutes of "GRRRRRR" and "ARRRRRRGH", they had both transformed and Goku was **super saiyan 5**, but it was nothing like he expected. He was only 3 and half feet tall, not including hair. He floated on what ever height he lost during his transformation. His hair was black and longer than ever, it hit he floor from where he was. He had lost his eyebrows from all the heat energy around him and his clothes were torn into strips of orange cloth flowing upward with his energy. He had retained his tail, and his irises (eyes) were red instead of blue.

"Oh fuck me!" thought Goku, after realizing his inadequate form.

"Hehehe…" Fridgerator chuckled, and Goku's attention was sent back to Fridgerator, who was now quite lean, and his sphere was smaller, solid, and located in his chest. He too had a tail, and a head with the same type of pinstripe coming from his eye brows as Freeza did. He was now more resembling of his father, Freeza. "

Once again, "Oh fuck me!" he thought, but "Fridgerator…" is what he said, realizing he was in for it, Fridgerator was already spry on is feet, but now he was even faster.

"Do you really expect to challenge me in that child like form?" replied Fridgerator. "I am no longer in my chrysalis form; I am now an **energy star**…" Fridgerator gave another chuckle.

Goku was tense. He didn't feel the energy flow through him like it did before. So he called out to King Kai, "King Kai, I need your help. What the fuck, this **super saiyan 5** is puny, and I can't feel any energy! I can't take this guy!"

**_TO_** **_BE_** **_CONTINUED _**


End file.
